


Warmth

by LunaDelMar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dry Humping, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDelMar/pseuds/LunaDelMar
Summary: Reno needing some R&R after weeks of non-stop work.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Done on a phone cause my laptop is messing around and not edited. Hopefully, it's somewhat enjoyable.

The feeling of having Rude’s arms surrounding him is suffocating; making him feel like he can’t move. And damn it all, does he love every second of it. Rude’s hands in his hair, goosebumps on his neck and arms, shivers spreading down his back to his dick. Everything feels weightless, but grounding, just like Rude promised.

“Still with me, Reno?” Rude murmurs, rinsing out the shampoo from Reno’s hair. Making sure not to pull, lest Reno rant later tonight on proper haircare.

Shifting, parting his knees some more, Reno moans, sending vibrations down Rude’s cock. Rude hums at the sensation, lazily giving a thrust, before adding conditioner to his hair.

The moment Rude runs his fingers through Reno’s hair, spreading the conditioner, Reno purrs. Clenching his fists to keep them between his legs, stopping himself from touching Rude. This is all about him Rude said, ordered, to let go after weeks of nonstop missions, and Heidegger’s fucking tirade on the Turks’ conduct. As if the dumbass has any right to complain when all he does is nip on the president’s heels and drool over the VP like a bitch in heat. To see his fucking face if he saw how Tseng deals with -

“Nnnghhh!” Reno chokes. Fingers squeezing the back of his neck while Rude forces his dick down his throat.

“Right here, Reno.” Rude states. Holding Reno in place feeling his throat spasm from his gagging. “Understand, partner?”

Whimpering, tears clinging to his eyelashes, Reno went limp, staring up at Rude.

"There you are,” he murmurs, cupping his cheek, leisurely thrusting a few more times before letting his dick rest on his tongue. Placing his hands on Reno’s shoulders, he slowly drags them down till Reno is force to raise his arms. Giving his hands a squeeze, Rude places them on his hips. “You are to stay here with me.”

Concentrating on his breaths and the thrumming of the shower, anything else, but the ache in his bones to take all of his partner’s cock, Reno nods as much as he can. Grasping onto Rude’s hips, he bobs his head a bit, before resting.

“That’s it, love.” Running his knuckles over his cheeks, Reno’s eyes crinkle, a pleasant flush taking over his cheeks.

Oh, to keep him here like this. It's been weeks since Rude seen Reno relaxed and pliant, shoulders loose, no furrowed brow to be found. With Tseng receiving more orders from the department heads than normal and the Turks getting assigned to any mission they deem “important", Reno has needed to step up. Even with helping him out as much as possible, the title of second in command, alone, made sure the Heads used him as a verbal punching bag when Tseng wasn’t available.

Looking down, it was clear to see the glazed look in his partner’s eyes, lidded as they are. The plan was for a more intensive play, bringing out a certain toy Reno’s been dying to try out, but that can be done later. Right now he needs to finish this up, before Reno dozes off.

Grabbing the nozzle, Rude carefully aims the stream away from Reno’s face. Rinsing off the product, he gives a single thrust. Gentle, but firm, Reno is so relaxed he only reacts to the change after he’s deep in his throat. Tears quickly run down his face, joining the water caressing down his jaw and neck.

Staying in place until all of the product is out of his hair, Rude eases off grabbing Reno by his chin. Giving him little time to pant and take a few deep breaths, he sinks back down Reno’s throat. Holding, until he feels Reno squirm, scratching at his waist and thighs. “Good?”

Whimpering and heaving, Reno barely nods, before he swallows down to the base, feeling the trim hair tickle his nose. Finally, able to enjoy the feeling of Rude’s cock deep in his throat. Licking the underside, he shivers at the combined taste of skin and metal. Gagging every so often from taking it too quickly.

When, Rude places his other hand on his throat, Reno loses it - knowing Rude can feel himself in there, the size of it in comparison, and the strength Reno knows that grip controls. Giving no pause and securing his hold on Rude's waist, he quickens his pace, lapping at the piercings; desperate to feel Rude cum.

“Fuck, Reno,” Rude groans, tightens his grasp and hunches over before he’s shaking and coating Reno’s throat. The sound coming out of Reno is absolutely guttural.

Trying to swallow it all, but running out of breath, cum leaks out the sides of his mouth. Some dribbling down his chin when Rude pulls out, smearing his last spurt around Reno’s marks. Shivering as Reno licks what’s left off his dick, Rude takes the time to move Reno’s hair away from the mess.

After one more courtesy glance, Rude picks Reno up till he’s leaning on him, keeping a hold around his waist. Nuzzling and pawing at Rude’s chest, Reno is so blissed out he doesn’t even realize he’s still hard…until Rude slides his thigh between his legs.

“You want to cum?” Rude demands.

“ _Yes_. _Fuck_ , yes.” Reno practically mewls, pawing more insistently at his chest.

"Then have at it,” Rude gently rasps against his forehead.

Reno doesn’t last long. Rutting like his life depends on it or like his dick hasn’t been touched in hours. Mouthing and biting at Rude’s pecs, he flings his arm around his neck for leverage. “That’s it, baby,” Rude sighs. “ _Shiva_ , I love seeing you like this.”

"Please, please” he hiccups, eyes wide, needing the permission, the clear, to completely drop.

“Go right ahead, I’ve got you,” Rude’s low voice whispered in his ear.

Quivering all over and squeezing his eyes shut Reno’s entire body arches. His mouth wide open, only cut off gasps and yelps make it through. With one final shudder, Reno let’s himself fall onto Rude. The crushing weight from weeks of bullshit ultimately gone.

Maintaining a hold of Reno, Rude rinses them off for a final time. “You alright, Reno?” he asks fondly, fingers gentle on his face to get all the cum off.

Burrowing himself into Rude, he swipes his tongue lazily over a nipple. “Seriously, Rude? I’m so good.”

Humming contently, Rude turns the water off. Snatching a nearby towel, he sets about wiping Reno down. “Come on, let’s get you to bed before you crash.”

Reno starts. “But what about -"

“No,” Rude cuts him off, knowing where this was going. “You're barely awake as it is.”

"But-"

"There’s tomorrow, Reno. Day off remember?” Rude slightly grins, eyes lock with Reno's.

Tired as he is, it took a moment before realization flickers in Reno's eyes. “ _Ohh_.” Giddy and cackling, Reno smirks, “well then, what are you waiting for? Off to bed we go, partner.”


End file.
